Desorden Universal
by XoraInsanisDemens
Summary: El problema de la mafia es que no pueden evitar matarse entre si por lo que quieren, sea la estupidez que sea


**Notas Iniciales:** Les vengo a traer mi MafiaMatsu personalizado

 **Advertencias:** Insinuación a parafilias y fetiches

* * *

 **Desorden Universal**

La oscuridad reinaba el cielo, apreciándose celestial y profundo con pequeños matices de color rojo sangre, nada más que una calada de pintura fosforescente para hacer el ambiente macabro de acuerdo a la ocasión pues Don Oso prefería que todo luciera «perfecto» mientras él yacía de pie ante el ventanal de la lujosa mansión, majestuoso como su reputación le precedía, poderoso, alto, ignorando el hecho de que se encontraba encima de un banquillo cualquiera para poder mirar del otro lado del vidrio manchado por residuos que había dejado la "celebración" de esa noche. Y todo hubiese seguido con ese aspecto llamativo de no ser por el portazo que su pupilo Todomatsu propició hacia dentro de su oficina reportándose con un grito descuidado para hacerlo romperse en una graciosa caída al suelo adornado con dibujos perfectos de dolares, euros y todas las monedas que podrían considerarse importantes de manera global. El recién llegado bajó la vista al suelo después de que se diera cuenta que en la dirección a la cual miraba no había nadie, el amo y señor de la casona no estaba donde se suponía debía estar imponiendo respeto con su reconocida figura

—¿Qué hace ahí, jefe?— cuestionó Todomatsu con fingida inocencia, por dentro disfrutando de ver a Don Oso tirado cual muerto acabado de ejecutar con una metralleta de alto calibre, de esas que Karamatsu usaba para dejar a los infelices como coladeras. Don Oso se levantó de un salto, irradiando ira por cada poro de piel, habían arruinado su momento de gloria, ¿cómo no iba a estar lanzando lumbre por las orejas y ojos? Literalmente hablando

—¡Llama a la puerta! ¿¡Cuántas veces te lo he repetido ya!?

—Es un asunto urgente, ¿cómo podría preocuparme por insignificancias como tales en un momento tan critico?— Todomatsu afirmó buscando la manera de mostrarse comprometido con la causa de La Familia cuando, sin darse cuenta, sus verdaderas intenciones salían a flote gracias a la mueca maliciosa que se dibujó en sus facciones usualmente angelicales, como sino rompiera un sólo plato y no fuera un despiadado asesino más al servicio de la mafia

—Obviamente lo que buscas es que muera de un infarto

—No puede ser. Yo sería incapaz de hacerlo por un medio tan poco efectivo

—¿Osea que si te habías planteado la posibilidad?— Don Oso suspiró, relajando sus contraídas facciones a causa del constante estrés, nada lo tranquilizaba tanto como sentir en su cuerpo las esponjas de su sillón así que se sentó enfrente de su escritorio, el cual había costado muchos cadáveres de políticos importantes y guías de las naciones, de hecho ahí seguía embarrada la piel putrefacta de un antiguo presidente de los Estados Unidos, un adorno más que a nadie le importaba

—¿Y bien? ¿Qué es ese «importantisimo» informe del que hablas?— Don Oso cruzó las piernas con finura y una nada necesaria sensualidad —¿Los encargos que he hecho ya fueron terminados? Le pedí a Karamatsu me comprara una nueva taza para mi té pero el muy inútil no ha llegado— decía con cierto berrinche mientras llenaba una taza en forma de prostituta con agua caliente de una tetera que apareció de la nada para después verter café y varios cubos de azúcar

—Hace poco lo vi asaltando un banco, me dijo que no tenía dinero para ir a la tienda de vajillas y que le pidiera disculpas en su nombre por la tardanza

—¿¡En serio!? ¿Es estúpido?— espetó Don Oso con genuina sorpresa y Todomatsu lo comprendía, después de todo era más fácil asaltar la tienda de recuerdos en lugar de un banco entero por unas cuantas monedas. Don Oso bebió de su infusión —¿Acaso no sabe que nuestra Familia cuenta con diferentes bancos propios? Pudo haber hecho el retiro ahí

Las palabras del jefe le helaron a Todomatsu la sangre, en verdad que tenía una basura de superiores, deshonraban el código del crimen organizado

—Bueno, bueno, respecto a Karamatsu no hay problema

—Ya veo— el jefe volvió a levantar la taza sobre sus labios, indiferente y relajado

—El motivo de mi repentina visita es porque...

—Todomatsu— le interrumpió tras darse cuenta de que hacía falta algo sumamente importante sobre la superficie de su escritorio —¿Sabes dónde está mi control universal?

—¿Perdón?

—Mi control, esa cosa con la que cambio el canal de mi inmensa pantalla plasma de trillones de dolares

—Ah... lo siento, no sé dónde podría estar...

—Maldición, en unos minutos comienza ese programa pervertido que tanto me gusta y hoy es el especial de mujerzuelas entre el lodo

—Oh, ¿se refiere a ese show en el que presentaron ombligos con verrugas la semana pasada?— quiso Todomatsu saber con renovado entusiasmo, viendo a la figura de su jefe deslizándose de un lado a otro por el extenso espacio en busca de su preciado artefacto hasta que recordó el asunto que debía tratar con urgencia —Espere, ¡escúcheme por favor!

—¿Podríamos dejar los asuntos ilegales para después? Mis apetitos sexuales me esperan

—¿¡Qué dice!? ¡Este es un caso de vida o muerte!

—Te escucharé más tarde, por ahora ayúdame a encontrar el control del televisor

—¿¡No entiende que esto no se puede atrasar!? ¡En cualquier momento podrían aparecer los afiliados al Vaticano y exprimir a La Familia para hacernos jugo! ¡¿Entiende?! ¡JUGO!

—Por mi, bien mientras me hagan el jugo más dulce del universo...— Don Oso gestó una mueca excitada, sus mejillas levemente sonrojadas y un hilo de baba corriéndose hasta la punta de su barbilla —... y hagan que una deliciosa mujer extranjera me beba para después convertirme en su orina... sería un hermoso modo de terminar

—¡Que asco! ¡No quiero escuchar sus repugnantes gustos! ¡No quiero que de esa manera termine mi vida!— exclamó Todomatsu mientras se cubría los oídos, ante sus palabras Don Oso se mostró ofendido

—No seas tan dramático, estas muy tenso, Todomatsu

—¡Y usted está demasiado flojo! ¿¡En qué momento el jefe de una mafia a nivel mundial se volvió tan mediocre!? ¡Ahora mismo deberíamos estar planeando la defensa de nuestras instalaciones principales!

—Comienzas a hablar igual que Choromatsu— dijo frotándose la nariz con el dedo anular por debajo de los poros, asqueándose por recordar a su contador personal del cual no sabía por qué no había despedido con una bala en el entrecejo si le irritaba oírlo —La mafia no existe para ejercer la guerra o destruir cosas, existe para traer armonía al universo como... ¡OYE!— se interrumpió a si mismo apenas se dio cuenta de que un gato pinto llevaba entre sus garras y colmillos el preciado objeto electrodoméstico —¡ESO ES MIO, CUADRÚPEDO ASQUEROSO!

—¿De dónde se supone que salió ese gato?— se preguntó Todomatsu en voz alta a la vez que se quedaba pasmado presenciando la manera en que su jefe sacaba su pistola dorada de entre su elegante traje negro y daba inicio a un tiroteo entre él y el animalillo que de algún modo bizarro había sacado su propio chaleco antibalas y respondido a los ataques del pilar de la mafia. Continuaron de esta manera por varios minutos, provocando que las motas de polvo se alzaran creando una nube que abarcaba el sitio donde el gato y Don Oso fijaban su pequeña batalla, esto al pupilo le alteró los nervios

—¡Ya es suficiente, Jefe! ¡Este no es momento para perder el tiempo! ¡Quien sabe cuánto más Choromatsu-san pueda entretener al mercenario que retuvimos en recepción!

Pero apenas terminó de pronunciar aquellas palabras una repentina explosión se apreció a sus espaldas, llamando su atención y advirtiéndole que una granada estaba a escasos centímetros de impactar contra la puerta que protegía el despacho de Don Oso; no supo cómo siquiera esquivó la granada que estuvo por rozar su nariz, tan sólo supo que -tras huir del inevitable final de aquellas puertas de madera fina- chilló lo más fuerte que había hecho en toda su vida, llamando la mirada de Don Oso quien ya tenía sometido al gato en el suelo con el control remoto en sus manos a sólo un movimiento de reclamar por completo su preciada posesión. Un tanto sorprendido se quedó viendo la estela de humo donde se formaba una silueta de largas faldas junto al ruido inconfundible de una motocierra en pleno arranque

—Don Oso, vine a jugar con usted— dijo una sádica voz que rápidamente le inspiró un escalofrío al aludido pues pudo reconocer el autor de esta enseguida —Vine desde el lejano reino de Dios construido en la tierra sólo para poder verte— la figura avanzó hasta finalmente mostrarse a la inquieta audiencia, arrastrando el cuerpo molido a golpes del contador Choromatsu hacia donde caminaba —Vamos a divertirnos, señor _yakuza_

—¿¡UNA MONJA!?— exclamó Todomatsu con una seria crisis nerviosa y es que el individuo era un hombre a toda regla: peludo y desalineado, ¿porqué su uniforme era femenino? No lo acababa de entender

—Hola, Ichimatsu. Woah~ ha pasado tanto tiempo— canturreó Osomatsu con aire cordial, sobándose la nuca torpemente —¿Te hiciste un cambio de imagen, eh? Me gusta, quizás vaya con tú estilista la próxima vez

—¡¿En serio?!— Todomatsu no podía creer que su jefe estuviera hablándole con tanta despreocupación al intruso, ¡acababa de volar en mil pedazos una parte del edificio! Apostaba incluso que la entrada había sido reducida a escombros y madera quemada, también había dejado inconsciente a su contador pero eso no le importaba a nadie

—Te prepararé un boleto especial para viajar en primera clase, por supuesto, tu piel pecadora tendrá que convertirse en las cuencas de un rosario para que merezcas tocar las tierras de nuestro Señor. ¡AMEN!— la motocierra resonó con estruendo en compañía de su respuesta, crujiendo igual a unas inmensas aspas metálicas a la vez que su brillante hoja de afilados dientes era guiada por el aire danzando en linea recta. Ichimatsu estaba dispuesto a derramar sangre, es más, la deseaba. Poco le faltaron a los ojos de Don Oso para salirse de su cráneo al presenciar esta determinación pero de puro milagro logró hacerse a un lado sin soltarse del gato quien seguía aferrado al control remoto, ahora también con los ojos abiertos como platos —No te muevas, Cordero Extraviado

—¡Espera, espera! ¡Aún no hemos negociado! ¿Qué cosa es lo que desean tus jefes? ¿Poder? ¿Dinero? ¿Mujeres? ¿Tierras? ¿Creyentes? Aunque creo que ya tienen más que suficiente de eso...— dijo enfatizándose a si mismo cada uno de lo recién dicho con un murmullo cortante

—¡No desean nada! Sólo que tú y tu séquito de seguidores mueran aquí. Todo el dinero del mundo debe ser la comida y excremento del papado, mi deber es cumplir con esas ordenes sagradas

—Pero tú si debes el desear algo a cambio de tu indiferencia a mi grupo— repeló absolutamente convencido —Pídemelo y cerremos el trato, ¿si?

—No hay nada que me puedas ofrecer, allá lo tengo todo a mi disposición. Desde monaguillos hasta putas

—Si, si y no me cabe duda de ello pero debe haber entre todas aquellas obscenidades que te facilitan algo que no hayas conseguido todavía... y hablo de algo más material, prácticamente inservible, basura que te agrade almacenar

—Lo que deseo...— reflexionó Ichimatsu, tomándose la libertad de observar sus alrededores y escoger mentalmente lo que podría serle de alguna inutilidad. No le gustaban los floreros, tampoco los cuadros de paisajes repetidos, mucho menos aquellas muñecas inflables que yacían regadas por toda la oficina sólo dando a conocer la mala suerte de Don Oso para conseguirse sus propias diversiones, obviamente tampoco le atraía el cuerpo de Choromatsu aún inconsciente. Dado que nada de lo que ahí ocupaba un espacio llamaba su atención liberó una sonrisa maniática, fijando los ojos en los dos que aguardaban por una respuesta positiva —Lo que deseo...— colocó en posición su fiel motocierra, lista para cortar —... ¡SON SUS CADÁVERES BAÑADOS EN SANGRE!

Y emprendió de nuevo el camino contra el par de siluetas paralizadas por el miedo, incapaces de reaccionar debidamente. El semblante de Todomatsu advertía que sufriría un desmayo en cualquier momento

—No no no no, ¡ESPERA!— fue lo último que Don Oso logró articular antes de emitir un chillido y alzar el gato en su defensa como escudo, un método desesperado que terminó por ser efectivo, Ichimatsu había frenado en seco, atónito por lo que sus ojos veían. "Lindo" era la única palabra con la podía describir al asustado felino que le miraba con ojos brillantes suplicando por su vida y, al notar que ahora se encontraban relativamente a salvo, Don Oso se animó abrir los ojos y parpadear confundido. ¿Qué significaba el que la monja Ichimatsu retrocediera como un rayo rojo hasta las orejas? Lo desconocía

—¡INFELIZ, ¿CÓMO TE ATREVES?!— fueron las palabras de Ichimatsu desde el umbral después de varios segundos

—¿Ah?

—¡¿Aún siendo un mafioso de porquería tienes en tu poder a una criatura tan hermosa?! ¡Te cortaré en pedazos por esto! ¡MUÉRETE!

—¿¡Ah!? ¿¡De qué estás hablando tan de repente!?

Todomatsu miró al gato y luego a Ichimatsu, de igual forma a la inversa, entonces pareció comprenderlo

—¿Te refieres a esto?— señaló curioso, rozando con un dedo la esponjosa mejilla del minino

—¡NO LO TOQUES!— exclamó alterado como si fuera la cosa más obscena del universo

—¿Será que te gustan los gatos? Oh, vaya— la situación a Todomatsu se le antojó conveniente para expresar una sonrisa, en cierta forma aliviado de que la destrucción masiva cesara y sus vidas dejasen de correr riesgos innecesarios —Así que tú también sientes un gran respeto por los animales

Ichimatsu no respondió a la observación del pupilo ya que esta aún erraba sus verdaderas razones pero Don Oso se percató enseguida de que algo en todo esto le traería más de una ventaja y su expresión facial fue tornándose demoníaca

—Ehh~ entiendo, entiendo— los hombros de Ichimatsu se crisparon en cuanto percibió aquel desagradable acento, Osomatsu sólo lo usaba cuando veía a través de las apariencias —Al final si posees una debilidad crucial, me has engañado todo este tiempo, Ichimatsu

—Maldito...— expresó Ichimatsu apretando de forma dolorosa la mandíbula

—Ya que llegamos a este punto, te propongo algo: te entregaré este gato a ti y a cambio tú desviarás la vista de nuestras instalaciones y de nuestra gente, ¿qué dices? ¿Verdad que es un buen trato?

—La balanza está demasiado inclinada a tu favor, es imposible que acept-

—Oh~ Ichimatsu-kun— Don Oso levantó al felino dejándolo completamente en el aire, simulando una voz femenina en ese par de labios tapizados de bigotes, tentando a la suerte, o quizás era más apropiado decir: _tentando_ a Ichimatsu, quien denegó sus propias palabras ante la mediocre actuación de su enemigo —Llévame contigo, necesito de alguien que me alimente, me brinde un hogar y me acaricie las orejas durante las frías noches

—¿Acariciar... ?— repitió Ichimatsu inconscientemente, sonrojado, su organismo entero temblaba en un vano intento por contener sus más adheridos impulsos —Orejas...

—Te ruego que no me abandones aquí. ¿O acaso no te importa lo que pueda pasarme en manos de este hombre alto y apuesto?

—¡No es eso!

—Lo tiene enganchado— Todomatsu hizo una mueca, incrédulo por lo que presenciaban sus ojos, no sabiendo por quien de los dos comenzar a sentir repugnancia

—Por favor Ichimatsu-kun, llévame contigo— esta vez Don Oso se permitió aplicar una pose erótica en el indefenso felino que en su cara expresaba lo mucho que le estaba molestando toda esa situación en realidad pero a Ichimatsu más le caló la vista que le era entregada

—¡ESO ES JUGAR SUCIO!— reclamó señalando a un más que complacido Don Oso

—Jeje, en la guerra y en el amor todo se vale, amigo mio. Entonces, ¿qué harás? ¿Aceptas o no?

Ichimatsu rechinó los dientes pero se aproximó a la posición de Don Oso tirando la motocierra en su recorrido, cerrar el acuerdo al estilo de la mafia: un apretón de manos

—Hecho

—Siempre es un placer charlar contigo, querido o querida Ichimatsu. Aquí tienes

Osomatsu entregó el gato provocando que el mercenario enrojeciera de pies a cabeza. Mirar a los ojos de aquella mascota domestica había hecho que su cuerpo se encendiera con fuego hasta quedar tapizado de tizne, como si hubiese estado a punto de quedar calcinado pero sobreviviendo a su propia calentura exitosamente

—Gracias— dijo simplemente y se alejó a un rincón para coquetear con su nueva adquisición de cuatro patas. Luego de eso Don Oso se dejó caer al suelo, descubriéndose rendido pues atender negocios de esa clase le dejaban muerto de cansancio; su pupilo no hizo más que quedarse quieto y verlo desplomarse

—¡ _Boss_!— exclamó la voz de Karamatsu que recién llegaba de su misión y cruzaba la puerta al interior del despacho con una canasta llena de peluches decorados con corazones, lubricantes, condones de sabores, revistas pornográficas y rosas para su querido jefe ahí tirado en el suelo, preocupado al imaginar que había muerto en la guerra de bandos que seguramente debió llevarse a cabo antes de que él llegara, era lo que el inocente se imaginaba al ver el desastre

—Mira que llegas tarde, Karamatsu, seguro que el idiota de tu jefe ya está bien muerto— le reprendió Todomatsu. Karamatsu se había arrodillado para tomar a Don Oso entre sus brazos

—¡¿Qué sucedió?! ¡Explícame, _Little Totty_!— pidió extremadamente angustiado y mientras Todomatsu le explicaba cómo habían estado las cosas finalmente Choromatsu comenzó a volver en si -en medio de quejidos adoloridos y jaqueca pero regresando al mundo de los vivos al fin y al cabo- por suerte aún recordaba su nombre y a qué se dedicaba por lo que no le sorprendió que al poco rato sonara su teléfono celular, el cual contestó automáticamente

—¿Diga? Habla Choromatsu, disculpe si mi mente está vagando, tuvimos ciertas dificultades por aquí.. ¿Ah? ¿Qué dice?— el contador hizo una mueca ante lo que le comentaban del otro lado de la linea, una mezcla de irritación y sorpresa —¿"La Hermandad del Espacio"?— cuando Choromatsu pronunció aquel nombre los tres que yacían junto al ventanal se tensaron enseguida —¿Qué es eso? ¿Un grupo así existe... ? ¿Vendrán a lincharnos porque nosotros somos los protagonistas de este pequeño relato y quieren que la gloria pertenezca al espacio exterior porque los extraterrestres son más _cool_? ¡Esa ni siquiera es una razón! ¡Oye! ¿¡Me están escuchando!?

Antes de que siquiera pudiese terminar la frase todo el entorno comenzó a sacudirse, haciendo que todos los mafiosos se alteraran en su sitio, sorprendidos, incluso el mercenario había dejado de «ligar» con el gato para mirar a los ventanales y descubrir la figura de un llamativo platillo volador del otro lado del cristal con un Jyushimatsu* sonriente de seis brazos bailando sobre la cubierta repleta de luces de colores mientras cantaba algo en idioma marciano. Don Oso sabía que aquel era el clan más peligroso existente entre los grupos de la mafia, reconocido no sólo por su excentricidad, también por su pertenecía al mundo paranormal, era -por mucho- el más temido, sin mencionar que todos sus integrantes se reproducían igual que las células y aplicaban el método de la guerra sin cuartel en cada intervención.

— _¡Muscle'me! ¡Muscle'me! ¡Hustle'sse! ¡Hustle'sse!—_ cantaba el Jyushimatsu mientras agitaba un bate de béisbol intergalactico ante las miradas estupefactas de los terrícolas y preparaba un grupo de brillantes bombas que usaría para atacarles

—¡No puede ser! ¿En serio vamos a morir aquí?!— se lamentó Todomatsu jalándose del cabello con desespero

—Oye, Choromatsu, llama a su nave e intenta detenerles ahora— le ordenó Ichimatsu con expresión amenazadora pues sus planes no eran morir sin antes haberse ganado la confianza de su novia felina

—¡SI PUDIERA YA LO HABRÍA HECHO! Mi móvil no sirve para realizar llamadas alienigenas

— _Boss_ , ¿usted no podría negociar con ellos?— cuestionó Karamatsu fallando miserablemente en mantener un acento masculino cuando el miedo en sus entrañas apretaba hasta sus testículos

—Es inútil, jamas he hablado con ninguno, dudo mucho que tengan la intención de dirigirme la palabra siquiera

—¡ESO ME IMPORTA UNA MIERDA!— declaró Ichimatsu volviendo a encender su motocierra —Ustedes son la basura aquí, es su deber encargarse de otras basuras mucho más poderosas que ustedes. ¡Si es posible mueran para mantener este planeta girando! ¡MUERAN!

—¿¡Ah!? ¡Pero la mafia católica tiene mejor armamento que todas nuestras agrupaciones juntas! Deberían servirle a la humanidad de algo— replicó Don Oso molesto —¡Son ustedes quienes deben morir en nombre de su dios-como-se-llame!

—Para empezar, sino hubiesen implantado este sistema ninguno tendría que comerse entre hermanos para recibir beneficios— hizo alarde Todomatsu desenvainando sus cuchillas en contra de ambos sicarios —Los amantes al dinero son los primeros que deben irse

—Maldito— dijo Ichimatsu entredientes, aquello había sido un golpe bajo

—¿Te estás revelando contra mi, infeliz?— comprendió Don Oso y le dirigió una mirada a su fiel subordinado, su mano derecha y el segundo al mando —¡Karamatsu!

El mencionado sacó del interior de su bolsillo una tosca metralleta de artillería pesada y con esta apuntó a quienes amenazaban la vida de su idolatrado jefe que también sacó a relucir su par de pistolas doradas

—O-Oigan, no pierdan la cabeza justo ahora, recuerden que tenemos un problema mayor del que debemos hacernos cargo— habló Choromatsu por primera vez en ese tiempo, siendo la voz de la razón, un punto de vista que nadie pidió y que todos rechazaron con sus miradas punzo-cortantes al instante.

—¡Cierra la boca, zorra virgen! No sirves más que para atender llamadas telefónicas, las escorias incombustibles deben irse a dormir y no molestar

—¿Dices eso a pesar que he sido el único que ha sostenido este negocio?— los ojos de Choromatsu se afilaron ante el comentario de su jefe —Ya me cansé de que siempre me trates como un inútil cuando, sino fuera por mi, tú y toda tu gente ya se encontrarían tres metros bajo tierra. De hecho yo debería ser el jefe— concluyó a la vez que desenfundaba su _magnum_ , apuntando con esta directo al entrecejo de Don Oso —Tus días de sanguijuela se terminaron, Don Estúpido

—Jeje...— Don Oso tragó duro saliva —... entonces que se haga la guerra

Tal afirmación estimuló la tensión absoluta, todos contra todos era el escenario perfecto para que los suelos y paredes se tiñeran de sangre, un deseo ferviente que unía a cada uno como de los presentes enviados de la muerte. Se miraron unos a otros, gatillos crujiendo, hojas punzo-cortantes brillando y -tras unos eternos instantes en que no hubo más que cruce de amenazadoras miradas- iniciaron un tiroteo interminable donde era difícil clasificar hacia dónde iban dirigidos los ataques. Una verdadera masacre. Cadáver tras cadáver.

Mientras tanto, a las orillas del anillo del OVNI, la figura del Jyushimatsu yacía sentado, observando entretenido la matanza, comiendo felizmente sus palomitas multisabores, comprendiendo que no hacía falta su intervención para que los terrícolas desaparecieran.

 **Fin**

* * *

 **Notas Finales:** Adoro a Ichimatsu zoofilico, jehe~ Espero les haya gustado y gracias por leer, sus lindos comentarios siempre serán bien recibidos.

*Jyushimatsu, en este caso, no es un nombre propio sino una especie en sí (se me ocurrió por el festival de Jyushimatsu en el episodio 17 cuando Ichimatsu les dice a sus hermanos que Jyushimatsu es como un género de sí mismo)


End file.
